Virgilia
, full name "Publius Virgilia Maro" (Answer Arc, Dawn of the Golden Witch, True Feelings), the original "Beatrice" and previous Endless Witch before the more well known "Beato" Beatrice. Virgillia is the name assumed by this character after passing her name and title to her student. She is a silver-haired witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch". Unlike Beatrice, Virgilia thinks that the powers of a witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Beatrice's teacher, she also served as the magician at Beatrice's home. Because of that, Virgilia had come in contact with her in the position of a servant. It is said that this became her downfall, and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Relationships *Beatrice - pupil *Chiyo Kumasawa - vessel *Gaap - friend *Ronove - friend *Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps - friends *Dlanor A. Knox - friend Appearance A woman with long silver/gray hair that is very dignified, and usually respectfully keeps her eyes shut. She wears a black dress and a black hat adorned with dark red flowers. Magical Abilities Virgilia is the former Endless Witch, having passed the name Beatrice and the Endless Magic onto the current Beatrice. Despite that, she still is powerful enough to engage Beatrice in a magical duel and proves to be a formidable opponent, defeated only through trickery on Beatrice's part that resulted in Virgilia losing the duel from the very beginning. In her duel against Beatrice, Virgilia is shown using magic to fly, teleport, create shields of magic for defense, and summoning the divine hammer Mjölnir, the divine spear Gungir and even the Horseman of War and Death, wich is something really close to the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She also has several Goat Butlers under her command. Like Beatrice, she can be an extremely cunning opponent. It is supposed that she closes her eyes in order to minimize or reduce her magic because it is very powerful. Role in the Games ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Myth Battle When she was awakened, she was under the guise of Kumasawa, in the Rose Garden. Beatrice appeared after the Stakes of Purgatory retreated, and both witches led a massive magical duel. Beatrice summoned shoulder towers, whose attack was blocked by Virgilia's magic. Virgilia countered with Gungnir from the Fallen Tower (which had blocked the shoulder towers' attack), but Beatrice saw her attack and defended herself with giants wielding Aegis. Since divine weapon and armor cannot come in contact with each other, Beatrice evaded Gungnir. After this, Virgilia was forced to evade and block 18,900 magic beams thrown by the giants protecting Beatrice. Virgilia used her powers to summon a hammer from Gungnir, which she used to hit the other side, destroying the giants, but not Beatrice. She had used a last-stand tower to protect herself, impossible to tear down. However, the word "impossible" holds a special meaning that doesn't apply to divine weapons, and so Virgilia summoned a divine knight, riding along with it on its horse in the sky. The knight wielded Gungnir and shot it through the tower, destroying it and impaling Beatrice onto it. She was thought to be defeated, but when Virgilia tried to turn her back to the "good" side, she was shown her own dead body on the ground, pierced by shoulder towers' attack. What really happened is: Beatrice didn't summon shoulder towers at the beginning but rather, four towers; two hiding behind Virgilia in the horizon. The battle was over before it really began, and Beatrice had revived her instantly with the Endless Magic to toy a bit. These facts brought to light, Virgilia died as a game piece and Beatrice had her wound healed. Meta-World Afterwards, Virgilia helped Battler overcome his mental blocks and helped his side to fight against Beatrice in the Meta-World. At the very end of the chapter, it was revealed that she wasn't on his side at all. In fact, she was with Beatrice from the beginning, tricking him into almost signing his own demise at the Golden Land. Alliance of the Golden Witch Is summoned by Kinzo along with Gaap, Ronove and the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, in order to further with the first twilight. After that, she receives the task of watch the victims of the subsequent twilights. When Gaap summons the Goats to give her assistance, the prisoners escape. Furious with Gaap, Virgilia summons an uncountable number of Goats, but one of them falls upon her. End of the Golden Witch Virgilia appears at the beginning of ''End of the Golden Witch in the Golden Land's Rose Garden, where she combs a catatonic Beatrice's hair while she convinces Battler to take back the game board from Bernkastel and Lambdadelta for Beatrice's sake after Ronove reveals how Bernkastel's anti-fantasy approach and Lambdadelta's work as the new Game Master have disgraced Beatrice's game. After the appearence of the Eiserne Jungfrau and their first defeat, Battler returns to the Golden Land to find Dlanor A. Knox, who greets Virgilia as a friend rather than an enemy due to Virgilia's status as a witch. Virgilia is later forced to witness Beatrice's downfall after she struggles to prove Natsuhi Ushiromiya's innocence against Erika Furudo. She provides Battler with her final Red Truth ("Natsuhi isn't the culprit"), eventually allowing Erika to be struck Blue Truth's Divine Weapon. She later reappears in the ???? scene along with Dlanor in the Golden Land after Battler's unsightly defeat and they discuss the premise of the Knox Decalogue and Beatrice's motives. This prompts Battler to go back through the tale and solve all the puzzles with a mystery perspective and reach the truth of everything. After Battler resurrects as the new Endless Sorcerer and resumes his battle with Erika, Virgilia reappears, along with all the other fantasy characters who had previously been denied, to defeat Erika's theory. Trivia *Her teaching Beatrice magic is most likely supposed to relate to the fact that Kumasawa is the one who taught Yasu about the Golden Witch. *Her name comes from the Divine Comedy character Virgil, who guides Dante through Hell and Purgatory to Beatrice, who is his guide through Heaven. *In Answer of the Golden Witch, it was revealed that Virgilia was originally not going to be in the story but was added in when Ryukishi07 rewrote Land of the Golden Witch to help the readers keep thinking since most readers had given up on solving the mystery already. *Virgilia was originally a man named Virgilius, who was to appear in Land of the Golden Witch as an antagonist who saw everything from a different prespective then Battler and would argue against his reasoning. This character was later adapted into End of the Golden Witch as Erika Furudo. She references this when naming herself; she comes up with being Virgilius but she quickly changes it to Virgilia instead. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku, the Umineko fighting game, her sprite in which she holds out her wand, is incorrect, showing her have a white-wood wand or a silver wand. However, the close-up sprite of her that pops up after she declares meta, shows her holding out her traditional brown-coloured wand. *In Ougon Musou Kyoku, it is revealed that both Virgilia and Ange are fujoshi. * Her color swap palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku is based on Shinku of Rozen Maidens. * A cosplay outfit of Virgilia is on display at the Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Germany. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhVJ5H7Y208 Quotes *"Real magic is the power to repair, to revive. To call back happiness which has disappeared, to call back love which has gotten cold. And it can call back a forgotten smile to a princess' face." *"Corpses are fine, we can just revive them anyway." *"I'll make you pay in full for bullying these cute rabbits." *"Why are kids so bad at waking up these days?" *"When you learn that you cannot withstand a siege, you must consider abandoning the castle." *"I hope that your heart is stopped by the hand of the person you desire." References de:Virgilia es:Virgilia pl:Virgilia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches